


Happy Halloween!

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny is a jerk when it comes to Halloween and decides you deserve a treat.





	Happy Halloween!

**_Happy Halloween guys! I know this isn’t much, but I figured we could try something for Johnny, right? Hope you guys like it! PS (Y/L/F/C) is your least favorite color, and I’ll add it to the list :)  
_ **

“BOO!”

“Ahh!” Sue screams from the kitchen, and you sigh heavily. Ever since you’d waken up this morning and seen Johnny’s side of the bed empty, you knew there’d be trouble. You climbed out of bed to find everything in your closet replaced with (Y/L/F/C) clothes, and your toothpaste was gone, replaced with a fake tarantula on the sink. You then heard other yells from various places in the apartment, and for the first time you regretted making Johnny spend a weekend with his sister.

If you’d known he was going to be a jerk, you wouldn’t have said anything.

You set your book down, finally fed up. “Johnny, room. Now.”

He freezes, his eyes wide. “What’d I do?” He asks, but you turn and march into the room, ignoring his whiny complaints and questions and shoving him down on the edge of the bed. He sits silently and watches you slam the door shut, an eyebrow going up when you lock it, and you pin him in place with a death glare.

“Happy Halloween?” He offers.

You don’t cave. “You’ve been a jerk today, Johnny.”

He sighs. “It’s part of the charm, babe. Didn’t you expect it?”

You did, actually, but you had a small amount of hope. “This is our first Halloween together.”

He reaches out and catches your waist, tugging you closer and holding you against him. “Then why don’t I give you a treat?” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to your neck.

“Johnny,” You start, but you clamp your mouth shut when he nips at your pulse. You feel him smirk when you sigh, and put your fingers in his hair, deciding there are worst ways to spend a Halloween.


End file.
